


День 12 - Плохие дни

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: В мире существует многое, не имеющее никакого отношения к Шерлоку Холмсу.





	День 12 - Плохие дни

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

В мире существует многое, не имеющее никакого отношения к Шерлоку Холмсу, и есть много слов, которые к нему не применимы.

Вежливый. Дипломатичный. Подстраивающийся. Деликатный.

Джон согласен со всеми, кроме последнего. Но это просто потому, что он знаком с теми сторонами Шерлока, которые кроме него никто больше не видел.

Вы точно никогда не видели, как Шерлок приходит домой и просто останавливается в дверном проёме, потому что чувствует, что с Джоном что-то не так. Он будет там стоять и наблюдать за Джоном до тех пор, пока не поймёт его настроение и то, в чём тот нуждается прямо сейчас.

Потому что у Джона есть плохие, тёмные дни, когда тот потерян.

Иногда Джон хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое, тогда Шерлок спокойно уходит на кухню и тихо там работает над одним из своих экспериментов. Иногда он не хочет быть один, но и разговаривать тоже не хочет. Тогда Шерлок играет для него на скрипке.

А иногда, когда Джон охвачен тьмой, Шерлок подходит к нему и прижимает к себе, не выпуская из объятий до тех пор, пока Джон не сдаётся и не расслабляется.

Шерлок ничего не будет говорить, вместо этого он просто зарыватся пальцами в волосы Джона и прижимает губы к его лбу, шепча: «Я с тобой».

Они стоят так до тех пор, пока Джон не находит дорогу обратно.


End file.
